


Black Widow

by Reesachan (Clymenestra)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clymenestra/pseuds/Reesachan
Summary: A digital doodle of Natasha





	Black Widow

Nothing hugely significant compositionally speaking, but this was my first ever attempt at realism in digital art, so I thought I'd share it anyhow.


End file.
